


Barriers Down

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hair, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: A night with doubts might erode the last barrier Amell had towards Alistiar.





	

It was late at night, or it appeared to be late, Amell hadn’t been able to sleep despite being warm and comfortable in Alistair's arms. Really it shouldn’t have bothered her, but just like a particularly stubborn Hurlock, something was clawing in her brain. She began shifting, maybe a walk in the dark could help her, who was on guard duty today? Ah Shale and Rosarot, they wouldn’t ask for much questions if.

“Is something wrong my dear?” came a sleepy voice beside her. Rats

“Nothing to worry, Tair, I just have...things in my mind”

“Ah, yes, things, nothing vague there” he said letting her go, as she shifter to face him, so close, so warm.

“It’s just...no it’s nothing, no point bringing it up” she said bitting her lip slightly.

“It is as you wish my dear, but I have a feeling you’ll feel better talking it out”

“Perhaps in the morning”

“As you wish” he said giving her a small kiss in the forehead before rolling on his back and recovering some of the covers she had managed to steal. Amell continue staring at roof of the tent. As if the fiber could give her the answers she needed, she gave a deep breath.

“Alistair?” she asked knowing full well the warrior hadn’t gone to sleep just yet.

“Yeeees?”

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course” he replied positioning himself on his elbow so he was looking at her from above, her thoughtful appearance did nothing to alleviate the sudden anxiety that begun pooling in his gut.

“Do you think I am pretty?” she asked, not looking at him, her gaze was still firmly on the roof of the tent.

“I was warned by other Templars of this, that’s a question you can never give a correct answer”

“Be serious”

“I am being serious”

“You haven’t answered the question”

“If I answer the question, will you allow me to ask one of my own?”

“Allright”

“Yes, you stubborn and slightly dangerous woman, I think you are the most gorgeous woman ever to walk in Thedas and I must be the luckiest man to have you in my arms”

“Really? You really think that?” she asked with a twinge of doubt.

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t believe it”

“I love you” she said out of the blue. At the moment it seemed the only appropriate thing to do

“I love you too” he responded in rhythm, not skipping a beat “Now, will you tell me what brought this on?”

“You are going to laugh”

“Maybe” he said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

“It’s nothing, really” she said turning his back on him, can curling into a little ball, something he had notices she tended to do when something was  _ really  _ bothering her.

“Amell” he said, the question was implicit.

“Fine, I heard some women in Redcliffe gossiping”

“What about?”

“On how handsome you were”

“Oh I have admirers, that’s a good thing isn’t it?” he asked jokingly, thinking back to the village.

“They saw the scene by the lake”

“Scene by the...oh” Ah that scene, when he gave her the rose, when they had kissed for the first time, he couldn’t help but to smile at the memory he had been so, so happy, she loved him too, despite the lie of his parenting, despite his humor, she loved him too. Maybe at the time love was a strong word but it had been one on the steps toward it. Months after that  and he still felt himself blushing when thinking about it.

“Yeah, apparently I was not pretty enough to warrant such kind of attentions from a knight” there was hurt in her voice, he could almost feel it. He used his free hand to take hers.

“And people say I am a fool” he said as he kissed her soft hand “you are beautiful”

“My cheekbones are a bit to high, and my eyes too big…” she said still not looking at him

“All makes you more  adorable”

“Really?” she asked nor turning to see him square in the eye.

“Really”

They remained quiet for some minutes, until she sat on the bedroll.

“What?”

“I am going to show you something” 

“Oh?” he asked curiously, at this point they both knew each other pretty well. With or without clothes, did he missed something?

“It might sound silly, but….” She gave a deep breath “Have you ever see me with my hair down?”

“I…”  It was an odd question, but as he tried to think back he couldn’t think about one time, he had seen Morrigan and  _ Sten  _ with their hair down, but Amell “no”

“I don’t know where I picked it up, but as far as I remember I have always used my hair like this, I have grow uncomfortable to letting my hair down”

“Amell” he said sitting up too.

“But I trust you, and I love you, so I am going to let it down”

“I...alright” he thought about making a smart comment but common sense told him to bit his tongue.

She nodded and began removing little metal pieces from her hair, one after another the integrity of the bun began to crumble as it slided to the back of her neck. She gave a deep breath and pulled a small purple lasso from her hair leaving Amell’s hair cascading all the way to her breast. He didn’t even  _ knew  _ her hair was so long. She gave a small shake and some curves began to show in the brown hair. She then passed her hands over her scalp, merging the little strands she usually had into the big mass of brown leaving a satisfying moan.

“Ah”

She then opened her eyes to see Alistair with his mouth open.

“Maker”

“That bad, hu?” she said in a quiet and clearly hurt voice.

Instead she felt a familiar hand cupping her cheek, forcing her to look at him. Alistair's eyes held pure adoration, “just when I thought you couldn’t be more beautiful”

“Oh” she said, red coloring her cheeks, thankfully the dark prevented her further embarasement.

“May I touch?”

“Yes, yes of course” Her hair felt like silk, and smelled like the herbs she used to wash them, he took a strand and kissed it. “Amell, my Amell”

Colors rose completely to the mage’s face, and her silver tongue worked for naught,he took his other hand and softly began to massage her scalp extracting soft moans form her lips.

“Does it hurt, to have your hair up all the time?” he asked at seeing her relieved expression

“I am used to it”

He knew she was evident that answer but didn’t press.

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For trusting me”

“I know it’s something silly”

“Silly? Maker’s breath, with such long beautiful hair you look like a goddess, I don’t think even Andraste ever looked as good, and she was chosen by the Maker himself to be his bride”

“Keep it up and we are going to be stuck by lightening”

“Worth it”

“Alistair?”

“Yeees?”

“Will it be silly if I asked for a kiss?”

“Absolutely not, my dear” he said as they closed the distance between them, He pressed his hand on her head, giving it soft massages as the kiss progressed, she responded by deeping the kiss.

“Alistair?” she said once they separated, their foreheads touching tenderly.

“Yes , my beautiful goddess?” he replied softly.

“I love you very much” she said almost in a whisper, those words, no matter how many times he heard her saying them made his whole world stop, all the doubts and and questions evaporated from his mind, he never thought he would ever be this happy.

“As do I” she smiles, a small natural smile, the smile she reserved only for him.

“You know...we are both awake now” she said touching the edge of his woolen shirt.

“I noticed”

“Fine, play the innocent Chantry boy card now” she said sticking his tongue childishly.

“Hey hey, I am joking” he said raising both of his hands as surrender.

“Let’s go to sleep, we have a big day ahead”

“Do we, do we really?”

“Hey I want to take this scales to Master Wade, he might be able to do something about it”

“Very true my dear” he said as they both soundly feel asleep in each other's arms

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently begun to wear my hair in a tight bun, like my Amell, and I was reminded on how relieved you are when you let your hair down. Since Origins doesns't have a 'Black Emporium' that means my poor Amell lasted one-ish year with a tight bun. And here is my in-universe explanation as of why.


End file.
